Bandages and Temporary Mothers
by Jennarei
Summary: Sure he could be a brat, and sure he could be conceited, and did I hate it when he put fake snakes in my shower or when he super-glued my drawers shut? Yes, of course I did, but this was still the kid that I had spent almost every waking moment with ever since he came to live with us.
1. Bandages and Temporary Mothers

**Hey! I thought of this while I re-watched the earlier episodes today. Nya spent a lot of time with Lloyd on the bounty, and since she's the only girl on the ship, I thought that she had to have some kind of sweet relationship with Lloyd. So, this was born. I'll probably add onto it with other one-shots, related to what Nya talks about, but this is it for now. :)**

**ENJOY!**

"Would you stop squirming?"

"But it hurts!"

"Of course it hurts, you managed to cut your face using a wooden sword! How is that even possible?" I grabbed the finnicky green child ninja by the hood and pulled him back onto the middle of the bed. Lloyd had somehow managed to hurt himself during his training while using wooden weapons. Lloyd pouted and squirmed again as I tried to press the aneseptic soaked cotton ball to the long gash running down his face. There was a little bit of dry blood on his light blond hair and smeared on his cheek. My other hand was firmly gripping his shoulder to make sure he didn't escape. How did he even do this? We had made the wooden weapons specifically to avoid any big accidents. Bumps, I understood. Bruises? Sure. But big gashes?

"Nya..."

"I know it hurts sweetie, but I have to clean it or else it would get infected." I gently cleaned out the wound before reaching for any soothing cream. Lloyd was fine really, but honestly, he had some kind of crazy talent for getting into the worst of situations. The white box next to him on the bed was filled to the brim with medical supplies and yet, I couldn't find the cream. I turned to the green ninja and huffed, tucking loose strands of my hair behind my ear. He was idly swinging his legs, looking around my room, seemingly thinking of nothing. But I could see in his eyes that the cut really hurt him. He could try all he wanted to act all macho, but I knew that he was in pain. My heart ached. I didn't want to admit it...but I loved this kid. Sure he could be a brat, and sure he could be conceited, and did I hate it when he put fake snakes in my shower or when he superglued my drawers shut? Yes, of course I did, but this was still the kid that I had spent almost every waking moment with ever since he came to live with us.

When I was scribbling up a storm of impractical upgrades for the Bounty while the boys were off on a mission just to get my mind off of all of the bad things that could happen, Lloyd would sit next to me and calmly ask me what each crazy machine did or what it was made of. He would listen to my long, winded explanations patiently and when I was finished, he would begin to tell me about his comics. It would keep my mind occupied and my heart relatively calm until the ninja came back and I could hug my brother and be sure that he was okay.

When he would have a nightmare, he would walk into my room quietly and sit on the edge of my bed until I woke up. I would then take him into my arms and hold him until he wasn't afraid anymore. Sometimes I would sing him a song my mother sang to me and he would cry quietly until he was all cried out.

The things we did...it-It reminded me of me and my mother. The simple give and take, the unspoken amity between us. I didn't care if I was just 10 years older than him. I loved him like he was my son.

"Nya?" His voice brought me back to the present and I realized that I had kneeled in front of him so that we were roughly eye level. The blond boy looked at me curiously as I smiled and reached for a soft wipe. When I found it, I gently cleaned his face of any blood and put a bandage on the wound. He winced as I applied pressure but stayed quiet. I then sat next to him on the bed and turned to face him.

"How did you do this, really?"

"Umm...well..."

"Did Kai do it?"

"No." He looked at his hands. I put my hand under his chin and made him turn his head to face me. The bandage made him look smaller and frail. I felt an overwhelming need to protect him well up in my chest.

"Did Cole?"

"No."

"Zane?"

"No." he began to chuckle and I couldn't help but smile.

"It had to be Jay, didn't it?"

"Well, it was kind of funny, actually." He had this mischevious glint in his eyes and I couldn't help but feel a bit of curiosity and frustration at the same time. What had he done? He seemed to sense my question and he began to laugh.

"You provoked him, didn't you?"

"Well all I did was point out that if he didn't move any faster with you, that you would lose interest! It was a joke, but I guess he took it seriously. He got this serious expression and he got all red - like Kai's suit - and then he just said that he wouldn't take relationship advice from a kid and started being harder on me. I guess he didn't like getting advice from a nine-year old!" Here he started to laugh harder and I couldn't help but laugh along. It was a pretty funny thought, Jay with his blue suit and bright red face. Still that didn't give him the right to hurt Lloyd.

"Well you shouldn't be getting into other people's business. What Jay and I do is comepletely up to us." I tried to sound serious, but I ended up laughing. Lloyd was trying to get us to become some sort of super couple. Well, it wouldn't work.

"Yes, mother." he said. I think he meant it as a joke, because he was still chuckling, but it plucked at my heartstrings. Something about that word...mother. It sounded right. Although, I knew Lloyd had a real mom somewhere who was actually old enough to be his mother, I liked to think I held the title as honorary mother...for now. I smiled and gently kissed his forhead.

"Now go. Zane's cooking tonight." He smiled widely and ran out of the room, tripping over the door frame in his now half-blind state. I just watched his retreating green form and started cleaning up the medical supplies, mind wandering to the blue ninja of our conversation.

"Ah-hem. Nya?" Speak of the devil...I turned to see Jay, still in his ninja suit, shyly standing at my door. I couldn't help but smile.

"Yeah? What's up?" I put the last of the supplies in the box and put it under my bed. When I turned around, Jay was barely a foot behind me. I jumped a little. He needed one of those cat bells!

"Well, I..." his face was bright red, and he twisted a hanging strap from his suit anxiously. I tilted my head. He was almost never speechless. Was he okay? Was he nervous or what? Before I could ask, a warmth enveloped my lips and two hands placed themselves firmly on my hips. The warmth spread from my lips to the tips of my toes as my knees threatened to give out from under me. Jay's smokey scent overwhelmed my senses as he pressed me closer and my stomach was over run with butterflies. Wow. As fast as it happened, the kiss stopped and I was left tingling and warm as Jay stared wide-eyed at me. I couldn't help but smirk mentally. I rendered him speechless.

"Hah! You DID listen to me!" I looked over Jay's shoulders to see Lloyd standing triumphantly at my door way. Jay whirled and sputtered a protest, but Lloyd was long gone. I laughed as his shoulders drooped. I began to walk past, and intertwined our fingers. He followed, grumbling something about annoying kids before I stopped and turned to face him.

"Don't ever hurt Lloyd again." I hit the back of his head and watched his expression go from surprise, to annoyance to shame in a blink of an eye. He smiled sheepishly and I raised an eyebrow before continuing to walk to dinner. I could hear Lloyd laughing in the dining room. He probably told everyone what had happened...I braced myself for the onslaught of jokes that I'm sure we would get once we stepped inside. In spite of it, I smiled.

I guess I did have to thank Lloyd. Not for getting Jay to kiss me, but for everything. Just everything.

**So, how did I do? You guys seemed to like the other one-shot I wrote (THANKS FOR ALL OF THE AWESOME REVIEWS, BTW :D) so I want to know how this one turned out. :)**


	2. A Mother's Arms

**Hey! Well, I wrote this to kind of elaborate on Nya's relationship with her mother. I might write one or two more focusing on this topic, but here's the first one. :) Thank you for all of the wonderful reviews! I love you guys!**

Lightning flashed across the sky, illuminating a small room. For a split second, a small bed, scattered toy weapons and children's scrolls were visible. A small figure was curled into a ball underneath her covers, hiding from the terrifying storm. Nya took a deep breath and forced herself to calm down. It was just a thunderstorm, it was just a thunderstorm. She repeated to herself as she gripped her wooden sword in one hand and her plush bear in the other. Alas, neither bear, sword, nor mantra could shield her from the terrifying roar of thunder and the harsh flash of lightning that took place outside her window. She finally bolted, springing from her bed and rushing down the hallway, red nightgown streaming behind her. It wasn't until she tried to knock on her parent's screen that she realized she was still holding her bear and sword. She looked at the two objects with confused eyes, wondering why she hadn't let go. She resolved to holding the teddy bear against her chest with her arm. She didn't want to let go. The things brought her a small feeling of safety.

"Mama..." she called, voice quavering. The hallway was dark. The only light came from a small window at the end of the hall, and that light was smothered by rain smacking angrily against the glass. She was afraid. She was so very afraid. Another thunder rolled outside, shaking the house. The walls rattled. Her heat leaped in her throat.

"Mama!" This time, she pounded against the door, tears forming at the corners of her eyes. The bear and sword weren't enough. She could only be safe in her mother's arms. The screen slid open with a slight thud and a tall, slim woman stood at the opening, long, black hair in disarray and robe haphazardly thrown on her thin shoulders. Her mother. The sword and bear clattered to the ground, quickly forgotten.

"Nya! What's wrong?" She scooped up the young girl and held her to her chest, smoothing out Nya's hair and rubbing her back as soft sobs escaped the girl's lips. Mother carried daughter onto her soft bed and sat cross legged, still holding the frightened child. Nya let herself cry out her fear. She was safe. Her mother would keep her safe. As her shivers and sobs ebbed away, Nya looked up from her position and sniffed. Her father was resting against the headboard, holding a red-clad boy of about 7 in his own lap. The boy had his head pressed into his father's chest, light snores emanating from their chests.

"What is he doing here?" Nya sniffed, wiping the tears from her cheeks from the back of her hand. Her mother chuckled lightly.

"He came a little after the storm began. I think you're braver than him..." her voice trailed off and Nya giggled at the thought of her being braver than her brother, who always fought with kids older than him. But then she sobered, rested her cheek against her mother's collar bone. Whenever she did, she could feel her mother's voice rumble in her chest. It was a comforting sound.

"No I'm not. I'm afraid of the thunder..." she whispered, "...and the lightning."

"Oh, but why? Just look at it. It's beautiful." her mother answered, looking out her window at the raging storm outside. Nya furrowed her brows. How could something so noisy, destructive, and chaotic be beautiful? Her mother, sensing her confusion, smoothed stray strands of black hair away from Nya's face and kissed her forehead.

"Just look at it. It's nature, powerful and wild. No matter what we do, we can't control it. And that is what makes it beautiful. It's unpredictabilty. It's power. It's free spirit. Besides, " she chuckled, "The lightning is the prettiest shade of blue."

Nya observed her mother, gazing out the window and smiling. She was very pretty. Her long black hair was shining in the flashes of light taking place outside, her lips turned the tiniest bit upward in a mysterious smile. Her dark eyes glittering, even in the dark. She was beautiful and brave and strong. Nya followed her gaze to the storm out the window and resisted the urge to flinch the next time thunder crashed over head. She supposed it was the slightest bit beautiful. She could see the power and free-ness of it all. She could admire something that was always free and wild.

_And besides,_ she reasoned as she began to drift off to sleep against her mother's warm chest, _the lightning was the prettiest shade of blue._

**So, how did you like it? Was it good, bad, so-so? Please tell me. I love to hear from you! :)**


	3. Lloyd's Nightmare Remedy

**Hey! Well, I got a request from "Guest" asking for a oneshot where Nya comforts Lloyd after he's had a nightmare, but I was already planning on it...so yay! Hope you enjoy this one! I'm sorry if it's not very good :/ I had some difficulty with it. Hope it's not too bad!**

**ENJOY!**

No.

No..not yet.

NO!

I woke up, screaming, and flailed in bed. My hand hit the wooden side of the room and I winced. It was just a dream. Just a dream. And yet...it was so lifelike. I wrapped my arms around myself, trying to get rid of the cold that seemed to seep into my very core. I shivered. It was too real...too real. My brothers barely shifted in their sleep as I slid out of bed, my bare feet lightly smacking the floor. I shivered again. Everything was so cold.

Just like his body was.

I gripped my head as the nightmare replayed again and again. It was just a dream! Just a stupid dream! It wasn't real! I didn't kill my father. I didn't.

But I was supposed to.

I looked up to see...Nya's door? When did I get here? I must have subconsciously walked here. But why? A slight breeze whistled through the hall and I was seized by another shiver. I only knew that...that she would keep me safe. That's why I was here. I knocked on the door, softly calling her name.

No answer.

I shook my head. This was stupid of me. Why on earth did I think that she-

"Lloyd?" she asked. She was rubbing her eyes and yawning. I felt shame rise up in my chest. I shouldn't have bothered her, I was being selfish and rude. And yet, I didn't move.

"I..." I didn't know what to say. What could I say? Hey, I had a nightmare and now I'm running to you because you're like a...a mom to me? Was she a mom to me? I didn't know. I never had a mom. Nya squinted to see me in the dark. The squint didn't last long because apparently, a few tears had slid out of my eyes, uncontrolled. I wiped at them angrily. Green ninja's didn't cry!

"Oh sweetie..." she suddenly kneeled in front of me and hugged me. She _hugged_ me. She was warm and soft and inviting. She smelled like flowery soap. I found that I was crying again. Dang it! I couldn't cry! I was _not_ a little boy!

"It was scary. It was so scary." I choked out, finally letting my emotions take over. It was scary. I never dreamed so realistically before. I never had such a vivid nightmare. the scariest part was that...it could have been real. Nya picked me up, a lot easier than I thought she could, and sat on her bed, drawing me close. Her arms were strong and soft at the same time and they felt so safe. Her fingers slid through my hair as she shushed me, pressing her lips to my head.

"I'm sorry Lloyd..." she whispered as I cried. I cried because of my nightmare. I cried because I didn't know what was going to happen in the future. I cried because I was scared. And I cried because I had never felt so safe - so loved, before. I cried against her shoulder until I couldn't cry anymore. She rocked me back and forth as my sobs died down. That's when I realized that she was singing.

_Close your eyes,  
rest and lay.  
The sun has gone,  
so has the day.  
Your dreams will take you,  
your fears will leave you,  
in my arms,  
you'll be safe._

It was beautiful. Her voice was smooth and silky. It ringed in the quiet night so perfectly. I shook as she held me tighter and continued to sing. She didn't need an explanation. She just let me in, in the middle of the night and comforted me. Some silent tears escaped onto her already damp shoulder, but they went with a smile. I didn't know exactly what mothers did, but if it involved making kids like me feel like nothing could hurt me...if they made their kids warm and brushed away their tears...then Nya was my mother. I wrapped my arms around her as best as I could, and quietly thanked her. I had never felt like this. Never. Thank you Nya...thank you.

**So how was it? I hope it wasn't as bad as I think it is, because that would be horrible o_o. Thanks for all of the awesome reviews! :D They make my day!**


	4. Black Bob and Red Pants

**Hey! This starts the next pair of "memories". I decided that they will go in pairs. One a memory of Nya and her family, and another an event that takes place with the ninja - usually Lloyd. Nya is 12 in this one-shot. So, here ya go! I hope you like it! Oh, and BTW, the song that Nya sung to Lloyd came completely from my head :) **

**ENJOY!**

"Wait up!" I called, running. Kai would not slow down! My skirts jumbled around my legs and my long black hair whipped around my head, blinding me. Gosh darn it! I stumbled and swiped at the hair in my face. Being a girl sucked.

"Catch up, sis!" he shouted, only running faster. The wooden sword he held was being swiped at his enemies (or neighborhood kids) who rushed at him, yelling like banshees. I huffed, raising my own weapon. It was a long bamboo stick, excellent for blocking and knocking opponents down to the ground. I swiped, swinging the stick at a boy's shoulder and hit him, knocking him over. Yes! He grumbled as he lay on the grass, acting dead.

We were playing war. It was one of the few games us 12(ish) year-olds weren't ashamed to play. We all had wooden versions of weapons and were divided into two sides. We then battled. If you were hit, you were dead. You had to stay on the ground until there was one lone victor. Needless to say, it was a fun game.

I dodged the swipe of some nunchucks and struck in the direction of my attacker. A hit! Another victim "dead". I was running, smiling, slashing, striking! It was such a rush!

"Whoo!" I laughed, kicking and dodging. Many boys fell prey to my awesome skills and the few girls involved laughed along with me. It was fun to ignore our "domestic responsibilities" and actually do something fun for a change. My skirts spun as I whirled to block a scythe and smirked. It was an older boy, and I could see him struggling against me. It was always fun to take out the older ones. Suddenly, my long black hair was yanked back and I yelled, my rear slamming against the ground. My head ached and I gripped it with one hand. Ow! What was wrong with these people?! Something hard slammed into my chest and I bit back the urge to yell again. Did their mothers not tell them that girl's chest's were becoming sensitive?

"Heh. Girls really shouldn't be allowed to play." I looked up to meet the eyes of Greg - the most closed minded, idiotic, egotistical - you know what? I'm going to stop before I start saying things I shouldn't. I glared, a growl rising in my chest. I hated him.

"You cheated! If you were really that good, you wouldn't rely on stupid tricks like pulling my hair to beat me!" I rose from the ground, fists clenching so hard, my knuckles turned white. I was seeing red. My body was burning. Oh, I hated him!

"Oh yeah? Your enemies don't play fair. If we were attacked, your hair and skirts would be used against you all the time, so don't you act all high and mighty! Girls are just-"

"Okay! Kai jumped in front of me, shielding me from Greg's sight. I just got angrier. I did not need my big brother to defend me! I could do that all on my own! "That's enough! My sister could beat you blindfolded!" I froze. The "war" around us had stopped, everyone was staring at us. My anger fizzled away and I gripped Kai's arm.

"We should get home." I said softly. He had this crazy gleam in his eye and his jaw was tight. Kai was about to blow any minute, and when he blew up, HE BLEW UP. He whirled to look at me and his expression softened ever so slightly. He nodded and began to walk back home, but not before shooting Greg one last murderous glare.

I closed the screen to my room quietly and walked calmly to my bed. I took one large breath before flopping down on it's cushy surface and letting out a scream.

"AHHHH! THAT STUPID LITTLE-ARGH!" thankfully my blankets muffled the noise. I snatched a pillow and held it to my chest, fighting the urge to cry. Boys were just so - so - stupid! They thought they were always right and never let anyone pro-

"Nya?" there was a soft tap on my screen and I drew in a shaky breath. It was my mother. I could see her tall silhouette shift her weight to one hip and I bit my lip. I didn't want anyone to know how upset I was...but this was Mom. She would understand, right? I cleared my throat.

"Come in." it came out unsteady and I cursed under my breath. I had to be strong. Big girls didn't cry because they got insulted. Especially if they got insulted by a horrible boy. The screen slid away quietly and my mom seemed to observe me for a few seconds. I sniffed. Was I too pathetic? She quietly crossed the room and sat on my bed, brushing back my hair and running her fingers down the long black strands. I winced as her fingers pulled at a few tangles.

"Perhaps it's time for a haircut." she finally said after a moment of silence. I gasped a little. Was she serious? She was the one who always encouraged me to keep my hair long. She was the one who always said the my hair was one of the most beautiful things about me! What did she mean a haircut? She looked at me after a moment and smiled. Was there a bit of mischief in that smile? Her hand suddenly grasped mine and she pulled me to my feet, dragging me down the hall faster than I've ever seen her run. I still couldn't speak. She pulled me into her room and closed the screen. Lightly pushing me down onto a cushion, she raced to her armoire and found some combs and a pair of scissors.

"You're _serious_?" I finally found the ability to speak. Her eyes were glittering with almost a child-like glee as she sat behind me.

"Of course! That is- if you're okay with it." she didn't seemed fazed at all by my shock. On the contrary, she was fingering my raven locks almost hungrily. My hands shook and I balled them up into fists to still them. My hair...cut. Hmm...

"Yes. Cut away!" I suddenly felt a rush of adrenaline shoot through my veins and with every snip of the scissors, my excitement grew. My hair would be short, short enough so that it wouldn't be pulled easily! What a glorious change! It seemed like mere minutes later when my mother gripped my shoulders excitedly.

"Oh! It's finished sweetie! Go on, take a look!" she whispered, patting my shoulders quickly and standing to look in her drawers once again. I stood, my legs suddenly shaky as I walked slowly to her vanity. My eyes snapped closed. I was afraid. I was so used to my hair being long and beautiful...what if it looked hideous now? But it didn't look hideous. I was sure of it. My mother helped me, and darn it if I didn't trust her! My eyes opened.

"Oh my..." the waist long black tresses of mine were now only about chin length. My bangs stayed the same. The new style framed my face perfectly, accentuating the contours of my face. I shook my head. It was so much lighter now. I found myself smiling. I looked, for lack of a better word, _awesome._ Spinning, I laughed, joy replacing fear and hesitance.

"And to complete the look-" my mother announced from behind me. I turned and covered my mouth to stop a shriek. She was holding up a pair of pants. They were red (probably Kai's) and had a striped sash along the waist. The sash was her favorite...it was probably to hold it tight at my waist. They were beautiful. I laughed once again, running and wrapping my arms around my mother. My body buzzed with excitement. This was all amazing! She laughed along with me and returned the embrace.

"Thank you." was all I could say, as tears threatened my ability to speak. She giggled and pried me away from her.

"Don't thank me yet. Put these on tomorrow and show that bully Greg what we girls can do!" her eyes were sparkling now, full of joy and excitement and determination. I could only hope that my eyes looked as amazing as hers did. I smiled. I _loved_ my mom.

**So, how did it turn out? I actually got my hair pulled when I was younger during a game of flag football :/ so this is kind of a personal experience...in a strange convoluted way XD. I hope you liked it!**


	5. Green and Too Long

**Hey! This is the companion to the "Black Bob and Red Pants". Lloyd is still young at this point. I hope it turned out well. :)**

**ENJOY!**

I leaned against the door frame, watching my brother attempt to beat the crap out of my boyfriend. No one got anywhere for a good five minutes, but Kai finally managed to knock Jay onto his back.

"Hah! See Lloyd? That is how you beat an idiot." Kai smirked, not moving his foot from Jay's chest. The blue ninja scoffed and pushed Kai off of him.

"You just got lucky that time! I was distracted." he crosses his arms, trying to look dignified. I bit back a giggle. He was adorable.

"Oh yeah? By what?"

"Well, I would tell you, but I never kiss and tell." he smiled cheekily, and I mentally counted down to my brother's explosion. 3...2...1...

"What?! You kissed my sister?!"

"Duh! It's what couples do, Kai!" Jay made a 'crazy' gesture with his finger towards Cole, Zane, and Lloyd and I finally laughed. All of the ninja whirled to face me. Jay turned a very interesting shade of red.

"Yeah Kai, it's what couples do!" I walked over to Jay and hugged him, adding a kiss on the cheek purely to bother them both. Jay's cheek was very warm...and red. He gently hugged me back.

"Heh, hey Nya. How much of that did you hear?" He rubbed the back of his neck nervously and I put a hand to my chin in fake thought.

"Oh, about mid-way through your fight. I finished all of the repairs and updates and the Bounty has an automatic alarm so I don't need to search for Serpentine activity...so yeah, I came to see you guys train. I hope you don't mind!" I mentally chided myself. I was beginning to talk as much as Jay. There was a collective nod and I happily took a seat on a barrel off to the side. This was going to be interesting. Jay's face was beginning to go back to its normal shade and Kai's face no longer looked murderous as they pulled up their hoods.

"Okay, Lloyd. Your turn." Cole called. Lloyd excitedly hopped up and ran to the mat at the center of the training room. He pulled up his hood and struck what I think was supposed to be a menacing fighting stance. He laughed cockily and taunted Kai with two fingers. Jay laughed as he stood next to me and wrapped a lazy arm around my waist.

"This is going to be good!" Jay whispered into my ear. I tried my best to ignore the butterflies fluttering in my stomach and focused my attention on the fight in front of me. But, I still leaned against the blue ninja next to me. His chest was so nice and strong...focus Nya!

"Alright, Green ninja! Let's see what you can do!" Kai shouted and lunged forward, swinging his sword. Lloyd managed to block it and swipe it to the side. He then kicked Kai in the chest, sending my brother halfway across the mat. I smiled. He was getting stronger. He then laughed and rushed forward, holding up his own sword. Wow, I thought as he ran across the mat, he was getting better.

That thought didn't last very long.

"Ah!" Lloyd let out a short yelp before face-planting into the mat. It would have been pretty funny, if it wasn't for the rage induced tantrum he threw two seconds later. He stood up quickly and threw his sword across the room, yelling. "God da-"

"Lloyd!" I shouted, jumping to my feet. My heart beat worriedly and furiously. Why was I so upset that he had almost cursed? I was being silly. Still, I found myself gripping his shoulders and kneeling in front of the angry green ninja. I pulled back his hood to get a better look at his face. His eyes gleamed with furious tears and his lips were curled in a snarl. I furrowed my brow and looked at him from head to toe. What was wrong...? It was his pants! They were too long and jumbled around the ankles. Of course! It made perfect sense! After all, the suit was made for someone around my brother's size. I smiled and stood. I knew how to solve this.

"What?" He growled, avoiding everyone's eyes and staring at his feet. I gently grabbed his shoulder and led him out of the training room. I heard confused voices rise behind me and I smiled wider. Lloyd would be kicking their butts soon! I kept leading Lloyd down halls and up stairs until we got to my room. When we entered, I sat him down on the bed and finally let out a giggle. I ignored the look from Lloyd that clearly questioned my sanity and searched for my sewing kit.

"Okay, what's going on?" he finally asked as I kneeled in front of him and threaded a needle.

"I," I began as I adjusted his pants to an acceptable length, "am fixing your problem." I began to quickly hem his pants to a shorter length. I didn't make the stiches fancy or particularly precise because he would eventually grow taller...

"Oh!" He suddenly said, smiling a mile wide. I smiled back and quickly finished up the job. Standing back and looking at the adjusted clothes with a satisfied grin. He jumped off of my bed and did a test run, jogging around my room. He came to a stop in front of me, clearly happy and hugged me. I stood there, shocked for a second before I came to my senses and hugged him back. His short height meant that his arms only managed to reach my waist and his head was resting against my stomach. It was a little strange, but I welcomed the comforting warmth that spread in my chest. It was a sweet feeling. He let go and looked up at me, eyes shining.

"Thank you." he said simply before running out of my room. I laughed and followed, making it a race to the training room. He protested as I easily passed him and ran across the threshold and into Kai. He stumbled back and raised an eyebrow at my flushed face and wind-blown hair. I just ignored him and made my way to the barrel I was previously sitting on. Jay was still standing next to it.

"Um..what was that all about?" he asked, searching my bright face for a clue. I simply giggled and kissed his cheek again, earning me another blush and shy smile.

"You'll see..." I answered, turning my attention the the green clad boy who just ran into the room. He looked at me and nodded, pulling up his hood. I nodded back, excitement bubbled up in my stomach as Lloyd approached Kai.

"I'm ready to go again!" He announced, once again taunting Kai with two fingers. Kai raised an eyebrow but lifted up his hood, positioning himself to fight again.

This time, Lloyd did not lose.

**So, how did I do? I hope it turned out sweet enough! :) Thank you for all of the wonderful reviews!**


	6. Nerves

**Hey! Sorry for the long break, I was just dealing with no time to write and lack of inspiration. The companion to this should be up soon. :) It would be awesome if you all checked out my other story, Bloom (shameless self promotion XD)**

**ENJOY!**

I felt my heart pound in my chest. I was not ready for this. I was NOT ready for this!

"Nya!" someone called. I looked up from the toilet bowl I was kneeling in front of to see a pair of boy's boots in front of the stall door. I swallowed in an attempt to calm the bile raging in my stomach.

"Kai? What the heck are you doing in the girl's bathroom?" I stood and leaned against the stall wall. My nerves were ridiculous, it was just a competition. And my team was counting on me...

"Because all of your friends couldn't get you to come out!" he answered, knocking on the door. I saw his boots shift. I sighed and sank to my bottom on the cold tile floor, my hands shaking.

"Come on, Nya..." he murmered, in a comforting voice that got me to raise my head from in between my knees. "You weren't this nervous during the try-outs, or the practices. Why are you now, of all times, emptying your stomach into a toilet?" I shook my head as my face burned.

"I don't know...just...just go away please." I choked out, as tears threatened to spill onto my cheeks. I could feel Kai grow angry as I shut him out, his fiery temper growing palpable in the cool air.

"Fine. I was just trying to help." he growled as he walked away, his boots slamming angrily against the floor. I bit my lip to keep a sob from escaping. Instead, I let out a strange choking noise as warm tears tracked down my face. It was suffocating, the pressure that was weighing down on me. There were so many people counting on me, expecting a great performance out of me. What if I couldn't do it? My stomach lurched again and I scrambled to grip the white bowl that had recieved most of my uncertainty as I emptied out what little remained in my system. I heard the door to the bathroom creak open again. Who was it now?

"Nya?"

"Mom?" I asked, voice wavering. I spit out as much of the foul taste out of my mouth as I could and rested against the stall wall again.

"Why are you here?" she asked. I saw here sandaled feet tapping impatiently in front of the stall door and I sighed.

"Like Kai didn't already tell you...I'm a coward, that's why. My team is counting on me, only me, to bring us to victory. Have you seen my competitor?! He's HUGE! What if..." all of my insecurities whirled inside of my mind, and I couldn't even finish the sentence. I bit my lip to keep from whimpering like a baby.

"Well, Kion is pretty big. Pretty strong too. I bet that he trains for hours every day..."

"Is this supposed to make me feel better?" I scoffed, surprised that my mother - of all people - was being unsupportive.

"Hey, what good is lying to you? He is big, and strong, and he is a good fighter, but he's doing it for all of the wrong reasons. His parents are forcing him. You, on the other hand, have passion, dedication, heart, and nerve. You are smaller, and more agile. I think you have a pretty good chance...so, are you going to stay in here, or are you going out there, and facing that dumb old giant?"

Silence. Her words touched my heart and made my tears slow. I had passion? Dedication? Heart? Was I really all that she said I was? Somehow, I believed her. I could do this...I could fight him. I stood up and dusted off my uniform. I opened the door slowly to find my mother holding out a stick of gum. I laughed.

"What? Can't have my daughter fight with a stinky mouth. Besides, you can stun Kion with your beauty and charm before you flatten him on the mat." She giggled and I took the gum, chewing it thoughtfully. She hugged me and grabbed my hand, pulling me out of the bathroom.

I could do this. I was Nya. I had my friends, my team, my family, and especially my mother cheering me on. I jumped, ducked, swung and kicked my way to victory that night...my mother's courage and love strengthening me the entire way.

**So what did you think? Please review, your opinions matter so much to me :) Love you guys!**


	7. Nervous Shade of Green

**Hey! I managed to crank this out pretty fast, so I hope it isn't too bad XD**

**ENJOY!**

_"You are the Green Ninja."_

_"Destined to battle Lord Garmadon."_

_"Defeat him."_

_"You're getting stronger."_

_"The fate of Ninjago rests in your hands."_

Me?

What was I supposed to do? I was just a kid...I was alone, I was scared, and so many people were counting on me. To do what? Only fight and possibly kill my father. That part was still a little fuzzy. Oh! Don't forget, to be the best ninja that ever lived. That was also on my goals...the ones other people had for me. Besides, they weren't really goals, they were more like expectations.

A lot of pressure for a nine year old, huh?

"Lloyd?"

I stayed quiet. I was currently hiding in the laundry closet, top shelf, under some towels. I didn't want to be found.

"Lloyd?" Kai asked again. His voice came from right in front of the closet door and I bit my tounge, taking slow, silent breaths so that he couldn't hear me. I especially didn't want to see him...

"Have you found him?" Cole this time. He seemed to run up to Kai. I heard a sigh.

"No. Do you think I was a little hard on him?" yes. Yes you were.

"Well, he has to grow up at some point...he kind of needs some tough love. Just apologize and I'm sure he'll come around." no. No he would not. HE didn't exactly like the fact that you would push him so hard every time! HE didn't like it when you drilled him for hours on end! HE didn't like it when you told him to grow up! HE hated that so many people were looking to him for their salvation! I wasn't some god or super awesome super hero! I was Lloyd Garmadon, a kid who just wants to eat candy and read comics.

I started crying.

The tears just streamed out of my eyes. I was hiding while on my side so they crossed over my nose and got into my ear. My nose was runny and I had to constantly be wiping it on the sleeve of my suit. I was just so angry! Angry at everything! What more did they want from me?!

The door to the closet opened, letting in the light from the hallway. I was busted. I swear, if it was one of the guys, I would turn around and punch them right in the nose!

"Lloyd?" it was Nya. I stopped crying, trying hard to hide the fact that I was just bawling like a baby. Nya came closer and slowly slid one of the towels I was hiding under off of me. She smoothed back my hair, and I sniffled.

"What? Aren't you going to go and tell the others you found me?" it came out meaner than I meant it to. I winced.

"No." was her answer. I whirled around on the shelf. That was a mistake. I was bigger than I thought I was and I fell right off the shelf and into Nya. We both fell with a thud on the ground. She groaned and I scrambled off of her, retreating to a corner. She sighed and silently closed the door to the closet, coating us in darkness.

"Why?"

"Because they're idiots. Nice idiots who mean well, but still idiots."

What? I scoffed. Was she just making stuff up to make me feel better? After all, she was calling her brother and her boyfriend idiots. Although, I did like the name...

"Lloyd, they're just doing what they think is right. I don't think they realize what they're really doing. The guys just want to fufill their duty, to train and protect you. Granted, they aren't doing a very good job of it...but they're trying. And Lloyd, I know that you don't want this. I know you just want to be a kid. What I don't know is how you feel. I don't think anyone else will ever know."

Was this supposed to be a pep talk? If it was, she was the worst motivator in all of history! I had never felt so alone...

"But I can try. I promise you, I will try my hardest to understand. I will be here for you whenever you need me..." Here I felt a soft hand brush back my hair and draw me into a warm body. I started to break down. No one had ever really promised me anything. Or tried for me. It was such a nice, warm feeling. I wrapped my arms around her neck and sobbed into her shoulder.

"And for the record...I believe in you."

And somehow, I began to believe in myself.

**So, what did you think? I hope you liked it! Love you guys! :)**


	8. Not Mine For Long

**Omigoodness, I haven't updated this in FOREVER! :/ So sorry about that. But Bandages and Temporary mothers is back with another one shot of Nya and her mother. I hope you like it!**

**ENJOY!**

"So, which one should I wear, the green or the blue?"

"Why are you asking me?"

"Cause you're a boy!"

"And?"

"God, you're no help."

I tossed the two dresses aside and turned back to my closet. It had never seemed so emtpy before...

"Why don't you just wear the red one?"

I scoffed at Kai's pure idiocracy "Because I wore that one to the awards ceremony! He's already seen me in it." I skimmed my clothes for what seemed like the hundreth time this afternoon.

I heard Kai throw himself back on my bed in frustration "Then wear what you want, woman! I don't see what the big deal is anyway, you see him all the time. What makes tonight different?"

"It's just us tonight. No annoying big brother to interrupt us." I turned to stick my tounge out at him, and he rolled his eyes.

"Well sorry for wanting to hang out with my best friend. Just be glad Riu asked you out, cause if not I'd be going."

"Yeah..." I giggled. Riu was Kai's best friend and the most amazing guitar player in the history of guitar players! He could make any girl melt with his delicate picking...and those wonderful brown eyes...

"Ew, stop thinking about him please." Kai groaned. I stuck out my tounge again. "Hey! I'm trying to help here, be nice."

"You're not helping at all! Okay, how about these pants with this shirt?" I held up a potential outfit and all Kai did was shrug.

"That's cool, I guess."

"OH MY GOD YOU'RE INFURIATING!" I moaned, throwing the clothes to the floor in frustration. I picked up a nearby shoe and threw it at him. "Just go already you useless excuse for a brother."

"Gah! Fine! I see what happens when I try to help my little sister." he yelled, running out of my room. I sighed, walking over to my bed and faceplanting in the mountain of pillows. I would never put together a cute enough outfit, and Riu would think I was ugly and never speak to me again and then we wouldn't get married and have 4 kids together...

"Nya?"

"Mom?" I asked, sitting up from my cushy grave. She walked in, closing the screen behind her and sitting next to me.

"Kai was grumbling about you being 'stupid' regarding your outfit for tonight."

"Yeah, well it's the first date I've ever been on and I can't mess it up! I mean, this is Riu we're talking about!"

"Ah yes, Riu. The dreamy guitar player?"

"The very same."

"Well why don't I help you out a bit?" she offered, and pulled me towards my closet. Less than a half hour later, I was decked out in dark form fitting pants with a blue overdress that hugged my figure (it was filling out quite nicely) and had fancy designs in gold all over it. It came to mid thigh and slits ran up to my hips. I had a golden dragon clip in my hair. I think I looked awesome!

"And just a little bit of makeup finishes up the look!" Mom said, finishing up the liner on my eyes. She stepped back to admire me and I couldn't help but blush. "You're beautiful..."

"Thanks Mom." I whispered, pulling her into a hug. I felt beautiful.

"Oh my." she sniffed, breathing shakily. I immediately pulled back.

"What? What's wrong?"

"It's nothing. Just...it just hit me that you're not going to be mine forever. One day some boy's going to snap you up and take you away from me...You're not going to be here everyday to hug me or talk to me," she laughed sorrowfully. "I'm just realizing that you're turning into a woman and 'Mommy' won't exactly be a priority anymore."

"Oh mom." I laughed, hugging her again. "I'll always be yours. Always."

"Promise?" she asked, tearing up. I nodded. She squeezed me tight. "Good. Now go out there and knock Riu off of his feet."

**So tell me what you thought of this! See if you can guess the theme for the next one shot featuring Nya and Lloyd :) Love you guys!**


	9. Not Mine Anymore

**Hi! I did this rather quickly, but I'm still proud of it! This one has a little Jya fluff for you guys! **

**ENJOY!**

Just look at her. Smiling and touching him so much. Who does she think she is?

"Hey, Nya!"

"Oh, hi Jay." I answered, not really paying attention to the blue ninja besides me.

"What's wrong?"

"What?"

"What's wrong? I mean, you're scowling. Nya never scowls!" he laughed, leaning against the steering wheel I was holding. I shrugged, not really wanting to talk about it. I knew it was unfair, the way I was feeling. But, how could I not feel uncomfortable and betrayed? How could I not feel...replaced?

"Oh...okay..." Jay said, obviously hurt by my closed off attitude. I immediately felt bad. It wasn't his fault, right?

"I'm sorry Jay, it's just..." I placed my hand on his and tried to ignore my racing pulse as he flushed at my touch. I looked back at Misako and Lloyd out on the deck. They were talking and laughing and hugging and - UGH! Jay followed my gaze.

"Oh, I get it. You're jealous, aren't ya?" He teased, his eyes twinkling with mirth.

"What? I am not!" I am so. I took my hand off of his and saw him visibly wilt. Yeah that's right, make fun of me some more!

"Come on, you can't blame them." He continued, directing his attention at the two Garmadons currently running through some simple exercises, brushing off my rejection. "I mean, she is his real mom."

"I know." I said after some silence. Just cause I knew didn't mean I liked it. She abandoned him when he was barely 5 years old, how did she think she could just barge into his life and expect to be his mom again?

"Hey, it's okay..." he said, sensing my hurt. He drew me into a hug and squeezed me tight. "I doesn't mean he replaced you."

"But it feels like he forgot all about me!" I finally admitted into his shoulder. I returned his embrace, savoring the comfort it brought.

"He didn't. Scouts honor!" He stepped back and held up his right hand. I giggled, although I wished he was still holding me.

"You sure?"

"Yeah!" He smiled, looking at them again. "I mean, how can he forget you? You were like his mom when he had none. Now, he just has two! He's lucky, in my opinion."

I smiled, and looked up at him "Thanks Jay. You're a big sweetheart, you know that?"

He instantly flushed, rubbing the back of his neck with a sheepish smile. "Heh, thanks..."

Feeling brave, I got on my tiptoes and kissed his cheek, earning me another blush and a giant smile. "I just...I guess I was afraid that he wasn't mine anymore."

"Naw, he'll always be yours. Someone doesn't just replace a girl like you..." he said, looking a bit nervous. I smiled again and looked at Lloyd, still feeling a bit jealous, but better. I would always be his and he'll always be mine. We shared a bond that no one could break. Even if I did have to share him with Misako.

**So, what did you think? I hope you guys liked it! Be sure to leave a review! Love you guys :)**


End file.
